


Help Me Forget - DaiSuga

by juicewho



Series: Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dresses, Drunk Sex, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, Freeform, Gay Sex, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Minor Original Character(s), Old Friends, Orgasm, Past Relationship(s), Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Reunions, Riding, Rough Sex, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sex, Sweet, Tight Pants, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho/pseuds/juicewho
Summary: "Daichi’s eyes darkened, dangerously. He moved forward quickly, running his calloused thumb over Sugawara’s cheek, and then their lips were touching. The kiss was firm and demanding, as Daichi’s tongue flitted out for a taste, teasing Sugawara’s bottom lip. Sugawara felt as if he could breathe again. Melting into him, Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi, desperate for more."
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Help Me Forget - DaiSuga

Blinding rays of sunlight peeked through gaps in the curtains. Sugawara squinted tightly. His head was pounding, mouth dry as he attempted to swallow back the nausea that rose in his throat. He groaned, flipping over so that his body faced the darker side of the room, only to realize through a hung-over daze that someone was next to him. 

_What?_ His eyes widened. The man was attractive, his skin a golden tan. His bare chest rose and fell steadily. Sugawara took in his surroundings, and he became vaguely aware that his head was resting on the stranger’s arm. His own exposed skin was uncovered, and if it wasn’t for their contact, he would be shivering with the cold. 

As if he had lost control of his hands, he reached out curiously and traced the contours of his muscular body. He dragged his index finger lightly, up from the waist, to his broad chest— his shoulders, his collarbones, tracing lazy circles there. He inhaled deeply, losing himself in the scent, which was musky, masculine. 

He looked up to see his face, memorizing it. His jaw was strong, sharp; the bridge of his nose was high, the tip a handsome point. His mouth was opened slightly, and he was snoring softly, which for whatever reason calmed Sugawara’s mind. 

His forehead was without ceases— at rest, relaxed. He couldn’t help but continue to stare, a sense of familiarity overwhelming him. 

It was clear to Sugawara, both from the soreness of his body and their obvious nakedness that they’d slept together, but despite lacking memory of the act, he felt no urge to pull away. 

“Morning,” the man drawled, huskily. His morning voice was deep and hoarse. It sent shivers down Sugawara’s spine. The man propped his head up with his elbow, then tapped the tip of Sugawara’s nose lightly. “ _You_ , my dear, are breathtaking.”

Sugawara could help the blush that rose to his cheeks at that, which made the memories from the previous night come flooding back.

* * *

Sugawara looked at himself in the mirror, turning in a circle, checking each angle. The dress that Oikawa had picked out for him while shopping felt a bit revealing. It was short, the hem landing just short of halfway down his thighs; the slit traveled upwards— right below his hips. 

_Is this overdoing it?_ He thought to himself. Anxiously, he called his friend, desperate to hear encouraging words. His fingers shook in anticipation as he went through his contacts, scrolling through the alphabetized names.

He waited as the phone rang. Once, twice _— Come on, Oikawa. Pick up, please_ — and on the third ring, he did. Oikawa’s face filled his phone screen, and Sugawara was beaming, staring at his smiling face.

“Sorry!” Oikawa yelled an apology into his phone’s microphone. Sugawara winced and frantically lowered his volume. “Iwa kept my attention for a bit longer than I expected,” he said, trailing off. ‘Iwa’ or Iwaizumi, was Oikawa’s boyfriend. They’d been going strong for years— since the end of high school. Noticing Oikawa’s flushed appearance, he decided not to ask. 

“Well? Show me,” Oikawa said eagerly, dragging out the last word. 

“Okay, okay,” Sugawara laughed. He propped the phone up against the dresser, backing away. 

“What are you waiting for? Show it off! Spin… or something,” Oikawa pried, waving his finger around in a circle. Sugawara looked at the screen, eyes filled with humor, at his friend’s enthusiasm. He spun awkwardly, still slightly uncomfortable with how tightly the dress bound to his body, how shortly it fell. 

“So what do you think?” Sugawara asked, meekly. 

“I think—” he paused. “—that when you strut into the club later tonight in that sexy little dress of yours,” Oikawa said, smirking, “Keitaro’s gonna regret messing with you.” 

Even though he knew that Oikawa meant it playfully, hearing his ex-boyfriend’s name made his heart ache. He’d put his everything into that relationship: long, late nights of worrying, crying, constantly doting on Keitaro’s needs— of course there were better times as well, but all of that effort led to heart break. Every single time, Sugawara found himself hurting again, and again, and he was done with it.

“Shit. I’m sorry, Kōshi. I didn’t mean to bring it up,” Oikawa rushed to say, apologetically. Sugawara smiled half heartedly at him. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine,” he said, brushing it off. Oikawa looked over his shoulder at the source of some disturbance in his apartment.

“Yeah, Iwa?” Sugawara fiddled with his hands, twisting his fingers, waiting patiently. “Damn it. Sorry, Kōshi, I have to go,” Oikawa said, sighing. “You look fucking amazing, though. You always do. You already know I love you.” 

“Love you too. Thanks, Tooru.”

“Just keep your head up high and strut your stuff, okay? You’re the catch of the century, baby!” Oikawa called out, just before he hung up. “Bye now,” he finished, in a sing-song voice, waving at the camera. Sugawara gave a friendly smile, waving back. 

He turned back to the mirror, insecurities fading away. His skin was pale and smooth, taught against the lean, toned muscles of his legs that looked a mile long in heels. He brought his eyes up to look at his face in the mirror. 

His lips, neither too narrow nor too wide, were rosy; both sides of his cupid’s bow led to the slightly tilted corners of his mouth, pointed gently upwards. His eyes sparkled with confidence, and he couldn’t help the pride that washed over him. He’d worked hard to regain his courage and self-assurance.

“You’re made of _steel,_ baby,” he told himself. “You deserve this.”

Grabbing his wallet, he stuffed it into a handbag, along with the keys to his apartment. His cellphone lit up with a notification. Looking down at it, he walked quickly to the door, made his way outside. Getting into the back seat of the cab which had finally arrived, he heard the driver ask, “Where are you going, hun?” 

“The nearest club.” He must’ve sounded down, because she looked back at him, with obvious sympathy painting her features. The car started moving, and the cabin fell into a comfortable silence. As Sugawara gazed out of the open window, he felt the cool nighttime breeze blowing through his silvery hair, watched as pedestrians and sleeping office buildings alike passed by.

The car came to a stop. He opened his phone to pay his fee, adding an extra five-dollar tip to it.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said politely, waving as he shut the door. 

He joined the growing line of people, tucked against the side of the building, down a sectioned-off part of the sidewalk. As he neared the front, he could feel his heart start to beat faster, and soon it felt like at any moment he would burst. 

“I.D. please?” He fumbled slightly, pulling the card out. He handed it to the bouncer, whose formal suit and plain expression made him seem even more intimidating. His eyes squinted at Sugawara's anxious face, glanced back down to inspect his identification. After an extended moment he placed it back into his hands, motioning for him to enter.

Sugawara tentatively made his way through the heavy doors, doing his best to ignore the couples pressed up on the walls of the hallway, mouths connected, hands shoved god-knows-where. 

The blaring sound of remixed pop music reached his ears, and he took a moment to adjust. Lasers from the ceiling showed clearly, the light bouncing off of the sweat that floated in the thick air. 

Tonight, Sugawara was determined to lose himself. He ordered shots of liquor, downing them quickly despite the bitterness and burn that they left in his throat. One after another, the alcohol stripped away his pain, and he loved the feeling. _He wanted more_.

He stumbled his way to the dance floor, where bodies were sidling up against each other to the deafening rhythm of music playing in the background. Sugawara raised his arms sensually, letting his head fall back. He moved his hips, swaying. One hand fell, dropping to his neck. He ran it over his neck, his shoulders, down to his waist, cinched by his tight dress. 

_This isn’t working_ , he thought, frustrated. The buzz was wearing off, and memories of his broken relationship with Keitaro were slowly making their way back. He made his way back to the bar, about to order something, anything _—_ to take his mind off of his miserable situation. 

“Sugawara?” Someone spoke his name, and he immediately wondered where he’d heard the voice before. He spun around, curiosity overtaking him. “You _are_ Sugawara. It’s been such a long time,” the man said, a broad smile overtaking his lips. He noticed a small scar on his left cheek, and even in his drunken state he suddenly recognized that handsome face _._

“Daichi?” Sugawara couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach that sprung to life in front of his high school crush. Daichi’s laughter reached his ears, and his face split into a smile. “Long time no see.”

“So what are you doing here tonight?” 

That brought Sugawara’s mood crashing down again. By now he was too sober for his own liking. His high fading away, tears welled at the corners of his eyes. He clenched his fists, glued his arms to his sides, and looked down. “Hey, are you okay?” Daichi asked, at Sugawara’s sudden mood change.

Daichi was an old friend. A _great_ friend, at that. And Sugawara felt like he could be honest with him. He shook his head, no, to the question. 

“I’m not.” And suddenly he felt strong arms around him, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’m listening,” Daichi assured him. Sugawara shook his head again. He needed to get it off of his chest.

“I just got dumped—” Sugawara began, feeling pathetic. “—by my boyfriend,” he paused _. “EX_ -boyfriend,” he corrected, painfully. He sighed. “I guess it would’ve happened anyways. Neither of us were very happy, but when you put so much effort and love into something, you can’t just abandon it, you know?” Sugawara continued sheepishly. Daichi nodded in understanding. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t,” Sugawara said, looking up at him. “It’s not your fault, so don’t apologize to me, _please_. It makes me feel worse,” he admitted.

“Sorry—“ Daichi caught himself, eyes widening. “Oops?” he offered. Sugawara rolled his eyes, laughing humorlessly.

“Keitaro, my ex, we met in our second year of college. Started dating midway through the first semester.” Sugawara took a moment to compose himself. “And in the beginning, everything was _fine_. We would go on dates and he was sweet. Flowers and nice little gifts—“ The tears came back, and his voice started to waver— the alcohol still left in his system heightened all of his emotions. “Was I not enough? I don’t think he was ever satisfied, because he never really asked about me.” 

Sugawara felt wetness on his cheeks. He didn’t move to wipe it away. “You don’t have to keep talking,” Daichi assured him. Sugawara sniffed.

“No. I— want to tell you,” he said firmly, determined.

He took a breath, swallowing the ache in his chest and the humiliation of revealing his vulnerabilities.

“So, last week, on our anniversary, I thought we were supposed to go on this date, like we’d planned for weeks.” Sugawara clutched his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. “But he forgot. And when I asked him about it, he broke up with me.” Daichi looked at him, silently, eyes blazing with unsaid anger. Sugawara looked down at his feet, which were turned in, shamefully. “Maybe I was too clingy, like he said when we broke up. Or was it that—“

“Kōshi,” Daichi cut him off, pulling him into his warm chest. Sugawara was distraught as he allowed everything to hit him at once, the sobs falling uncontrollably out of his mouth, and his body shook.

“I just— he moved out of the apartment, and now it’s so e-empty,” he stumbled over his words, hiccupping. “And I know it’s best for the both of us, but there were so many memories there,” Sugawara continued, reliving the images of Keitaro’s packed boxes and his now-blank, pictureless walls. “Sawamura, I want to _forget_ ,” he pleaded. “Please, help me forget.”

Daichi’s eyes darkened, dangerously.

He moved forward quickly, running his calloused thumb over Sugawara’s cheek, and then their lips were touching. The kiss was firm and demanding, as Daichi’s tongue flitted out for a taste, teasing Sugawara’s bottom lip. Sugawara felt as if he could breathe again. Melting into him, Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi, desperate for more. 

“Wait,” Daichi said, pulling away. “Are you sure you want to do this? Don’t let anything cloud your judgement. I don’t want you to regret anything.” Sugawara looked at Daichi, eyes gleaming with admiration, grateful for his consideration _._

“I’m sure,” he said breathlessly. He needed a distraction, needed to get his mind off of everything. “I want this."

They rushed outside to hail a taxi. The ride to Daichi’s place was nearly unbearable, and felt far too long. It took every last restraint to keep themselves from touching each other. Sugawara looked at Daichi, who was sitting next to him, jaw clenched. He squeezed his thighs together, looking down. Need was a prominent feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Daichi carried Sugawara up the flights of stairs, fumbling with the key. He seemed just as nervous and eager, which made Sugawara giggle. Finally, the door slammed open. He set Sugawara down and they stumbled in, lips locking again. 

Sugawara found himself backed against a wall, gasping in pleasure as Daichi trailed wet kisses down his neck. He was sure that Daichi’s attack would leave hickies. His pale skin had always bruised easily. 

A hand ran up his thigh— touching, squeezing. He dragged Daichi back up to his mouth, nibbling his lip, biting down. Their mouths opened, tongues dancing in unison. Sugawara couldn’t help the quiet moan that slipped out.

“Kōshi,” Daichi whispered, panting. Sugawara whined at the sudden lack of contact. “As much as I want to take you right here, let’s move this to the bedroom, shall we?” Daichi said, dragging Sugawara by the wrist, down the hallway, into his room. 

Sugawara crawled onto the bed, sat with legs dangling off the side, spreading them invitingly. He saw Daichi gulp dryly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Daichi approached the edge of the bed, his hands reaching out for Sugawara’s hips, where the dress had ridden up to, and pulled him closer, so that his legs were wrapped around Daichi’s waist. 

“Look at me, Sugar,” Daichi said. His fingers, deft and experienced, traveled down from his hips to the center of his desire. Sugawara’s hips bucked up against Daichi’s hand.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, aching for pleasure. He saw Daichi shut his eyes tightly, his breathing was rapid. 

“Goddamnit. You make it so hard to resist,” Daichi said, hungrily, eyeing Sugawara. He reached for the dress, pulled it down, and Sugawara wriggled out. Daichi’s fingers tweaked and molded on his shoulders, his chest. Sugawara strained against him, wanting, needing more. Daichi leaned down for a sloppy kiss, palming Sugawara’s waist and working his way down. 

Sugawara felt hot. Everywhere. As he looked down, he became aware of the painful tent that had formed in Daichi’s pants. Slowly, meekly, Sugawara reached for the zipper, and yanked his pants and boxers to the floor in one motion. 

Daichi’s breath shuddered out. He sprung up, fully erect, hitting his lower abdomen. Sugawara looked at the sculpted work of art in front of him, a rosy blush painting his cheeks. He reached out, grabbing the back of Daichi’s neck, and pulled their bare bodies closer until they were only inches apart.

“Sugar, if you don’t say something soon, I don’t think I can be gentle with you tonight.” Daichi’s voice was gruff, and his eyes were sewn shut with focused restraint.

Roughly, Sugawara pushed himself, flush, against Daichi, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him. “I don’t want you to be gentle.”

Daichi turned, walked over to his bedside table. Opening the second drawer, he pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Sugawara felt his heart, which was already beating as if he’d just ran a marathon, thump against his ribcage. Daichi’s skin was glistening, a thin layer of sweat covering him, and Sugawara found himself wanting to kiss it. 

With the crinkle of plastic and a click from the bottle opening, he saw Daichi roll a condom onto himself, saw his face tense up when he pumped himself, once, twice, with the lubricant. Sugawara felt himself twitch, too. 

In a second, Daichi had clambered onto the bed, hooked Sugawara’s left leg over his shoulder, and without warning, slammed into him, his eyebrows coming together in pleasure. 

Sugawara clamped a hand over his mouth, a loud moan threatening to escape him. The stretch brought tears to his eyes, which leaked down his face. Daichi, through clenched teeth, swore lowly. 

“Fuck. Sugar, you’re so tight,” he groaned, holding still, allowing Sugawara to adjust around his size. Daichi was rock hard, so deep that he felt full inside. After a while, Sugawara glanced at Daichi, nodding for him to move. 

Slowly, painstakingly, he began to thrust, and the pain turned to mouthwatering pleasure. Sugawara threw his head back, biting down on his lower lip, hard. He turned, burying his face in the sheets, hands clawing at the air, in a fruitless attempt to ground himself. 

“Don’t hide from me,” Daichi commanded. “I want to hear you.” He sped up, pressing on Sugawara’s abdomen, so that he could feel Daichi’s tip travel deeper with each thrust. His eyes rolled back, and it took all of his effort to stay quiet. 

“W-what about y-your nei— your neighbors?” Sugawara just barely managed to force out the words.

“You’re too kind, Sugar,” Daichi groaned out. “But frankly, I don’t give a _damn_ about the neighbors right now.” He grabbed the headboard with one hand, pounding into him. At the same time, Daichi reached down and started fondling Sugawara’s dripping erection with his other.

This was _too much_. His mind went blank in pure ecstasy as loud, shaky moans tumbled from his mouth. 

“D-daichi,” he moaned out. “I— aangh,” Sugawara couldn’t form coherent sentences. 

_More._

He wasn’t sure if he could take any more.

As Daichi went deeper, harder, Sugawara felt him brush against his core, unsure of what his body would do at the stimulation. 

He reached out for Daichi, running his nails down his back, trying to hold on.

It was too much.

Sugawara extended his arm and weakly grabbed Daichi’s wrist. Daichi stopped moving abruptly, concern clearly written across his expression.

“Kōshi, are you okay?” 

Sugawara smiled slightly, and watched his face closely as he shyly flipped them over and pushed him down, so that Daichi was laying on his back, and Sugawara was straddling him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, the tightness that had formed in his stomach fading away. “I just— I want to pleasure you, too.” He leaned in, kissing Daichi slowly, languorously. He brushed his dark brown hair off of his forehead, which was coated with sweat, and looked affectionately at him. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Daichi looked at him silently. His eyes seemed to ask, “For what?” 

“For everything.” Sugawara kissed and licked his way down, loving how every now and then, Daichi would tense his abdomen or his legs; he loved the foreign noises that he drew from Daichi’s mouth. He felt hands in his hair, tugging, which only egged him on. 

Knowing the effect he had, Sugawara trailed down— down until his lips were pressed against Daichi’s base. His fingers traced the v-line, the veins that were growing more prominent by the second, pulsing against him. 

“Sugar— ah,” Daichi groaned. “Please.” 

His own desire overtaking him, Sugawara sat back up, positioning Daichi at his entrance. He winced slightly as he lowered himself back onto him. Sugawara experimentally rocked his hips and felt the ache start to subside. 

Daichi’s breath hitched. “Kōshi— f-fuck,” he swore. “If you keep moving like that— I c-can’t,” his eyes shut tightly.

_Back and forth._

_Up and down._

He pushed against Daichi’s chest to keep himself upright. He moved slowly, torturously, and watched Daichi’s composure come undone. 

“S-sugar—“ Daichi rasped. “O-oh god. Oh _fuck_.” He grabbed Sugwara’s hips roughly, thrusting up to meet them. “I— ahh,” he sucked in a breath. “I can’t a-anymore.”

Sugawara fell forward, moaning out as Daichi continuously hit a pleasurable spot near his center. Suddenly he was all too aware of the feeling of Daichi inside of him. 

_Fast and shallow._

_Slow and deep._

_More. More._

Sugawara felt like his lungs were about to burst, but he couldn’t stop. The feeling was addicting. His eyes rolled back, and he put his hands in his hair, rocking his hips to match Daichi’s rhythm. Sugawara’s mouth hung open, widely, moaning as he rode him. 

“That’s it, Sugar.” Daichi said, through gritted teeth. “Just like that—“ he forced out. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Warmth pooled in Sugawara’s stomach, and he became desperate for release. 

Passion against passion, their bodies, pressed flush together, moved as one. They climbed higher and higher to their climax, and drove each other to the brink— again and again— before finally letting themselves fall.

* * *

Sugawara scrambled back, looking wide-eyed at Daichi, horrified at his actions from the previous night, then brought his hands up to cover his face, his face burning hotly. 

“Oh no— I- I didn’t mean to—“ Sugawara began, not knowing what to say. 

“Some reunion, huh?” Daichi said, his voice full of humor. He cocked an eyebrow. “Your head must be hurting right now. You had quite a bit to drink yesterday.” He handed Sugawara a glass of water and some Advil. He sat up and gulped it down gratefully. “I don’t want to know what would’ve happened if I hadn’t stepped in when I did.”

Sugawara pulled the sheets around him closer. He felt self-conscious now, vulnerable. He glanced down. 

“I’m sorry, Daichi. I made a m-mess.” He looked apologetically at Daichi’s face. “I’ll— I’ll just go now,” he bowed his head in shame. Still covering himself, he hurriedly rolled out of the bed and started searching for the scrap of material that he’d just yesterday called a dress; the tension in the air was suffocating him. But the soreness between his legs, which already felt weak, made it hard to walk. 

“Hey—“ Daichi whispered in Sugawara’s ear as he held him up. “Don’t push yourself.” Sugawara shivered. 

_Why are you doing this?_ He wanted to ask. Daichi led him back to the bed, sitting down and patting the space beside him. 

“Stay here. Wait for me a second, okay?” Daichi ran his thumb over Sugawara’s face, comfortingly, before standing up and leaving the room. He wanted to cry again, but instead he sat there, helplessly, silently. 

Sugawara, for the first time, took in the bedroom. The walls were a modern light grey, the dresser and light stands were both minimalist. The shelves bolted to the wall all held countless picture frames. He smiled to himself. Daichi had always been a sentimentalist. 

He squinted, trying his best to see the images. Most of them were family and friends, he’d assumed. Daichi had a gleaming smile in all of the photos, the smile that had been imprinted in his memory for as long they’d known each other. 

“Sugawara,” Daichi spoke his name, snapping him out of his nostalgic daze. He was leaning against the door frame, a tray in his hands. “I made porridge. It’s supposed to be good for hangovers.” He walked over, knelt in front of him. 

Sugawara turned his head, still feeling ashamed of himself. He’d gone out, gotten drunk, slept with Daichi— stayed in his bed, for heaven’s sake. Even with the layers of sheets wrapped around him, he still felt so bare under Daichi’s gaze. As if he’d read Sugawara’s mind, Daichi gently took his chin with his thumb and index finger.

“Please look at me,” he said quietly. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Daichi raised the bowl, lifting a spoonful to Sugawara’s lips. “You need to eat.” 

Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, the warm soup washing over his tongue. Daichi smiled at him. “That’s it.” He sat down next to Sugawara and faced him, feeding him the rest of the bowl, slowly. The throbbing at his temples started to dissolve.

“Thank you,” he whispered, once he was finished. 

“Of course.” Daichi set the tray to the side, and walked to his closet, tossing Sugawara a shirt and pants. “Here,” he said, as Sugawara looked at them blankly. “Put them on. I won’t look, don’t worry.”

He turned around, and Sugawara pulled on the clothing. They were loose on his frame, but he didn’t mind, and he relished the warmth. 

“Okay, I’m done,” he breathed out. Daichi faced him again, eyes looking at him from top to bottom.

“We should get you home, shouldn’t we?” Daichi said, finally. Despite his humiliation, Sugawara didn’t want to go.

“R-right,” he replied anyway, slightly disappointed.

Daichi helped Sugawara to the door. As he was about to open it, Sugawara saw Daichi’s hand make its way to scratch the back of his neck, opening his mouth as if he had something to say. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” Daichi murmured suddenly. Sugawara looked at him, confused. “Look, I know we only just met each other again, but I’ve liked you since our senior year in high school—“ he glanced at Daichi in shock. “—and I don’t think I can let you go without seeing you again.”

Sugawara’s heart fluttered once again. When he looked up at Daichi’s worried expression, he couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face. “Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?”

“Sawamura,” Sugawara began. Words wouldn’t work right now. He needed to do something. _Anything_. 

Sugawara went on the tips of his toes, tilting his head up and gently kissed Daichi’s lips, whose eyes widened. When they pulled away, Sugawara laughed softly.

“Did that answer your question?” he said, grinning. “I’d love to.” 

Daichi looped his arms loosely around Sugawara’s waist, placing his face in the crook of his neck.

“Thank you, Sugar.” Sugawara blushed at the nickname and hooked his arms around Daichi’s neck. 

The pair stayed in the doorway a while. They stood holding each other, pressing butterfly kisses to their foreheads, their cheeks, their lips, which yearned to brush together time and time again. Both knew from the bottom of their hearts that this new relationship blossoming between them would be the start of something unique— and absolutely beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
